


Element

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Heather Brewer
Genre: F/M, dorian cant control his fucking appetite, i havent posted on this a03 in like weeks at all lmao, so uh yeah have dorian feeding on a random vampire chick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always knew Dorian had a rather disgusting preference when it came to what blood he drank. She didn't think she'd be his next meal though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Element

"Eyes on me."

  
Dorian's demands were so stern - so _sternly_ put that it made it hard to resist him. As if she had any resistance left within herself as her eyes slowly rose to look at him with a light of worry. When their gazes met, a smile touched his lips as he reached out to gently cup her chin in his grasp, his hand running through her hair without hesitation. As if he had some sort of right to her body, even if multiple times that night she had told Dorian that he needed to back off. And at one point, to wholesomely step away from her.

  
It was fear that denied him access closer to her, though now it hardened to something much beyond fear. It was terror. _Horror_.

  
"Breathe," Dorian said with a jesting tone. The fact he found this all so light - so _nonchalant_ \- terrified her even more. She knew he'd always been rumored to have an odd palette when it came to what blood he drank, but she never thought she'd be his next meal.

  
She could remember countless stories - _countless_ of them being told to her about what he was doing now happened to them. She never thought she would be one of those vampires with one of those stories. She never thought that coming to Element tonight would be such a mistake. She never knew she had the possibility to be killed and left to rot in this place. 

  
"Panicking...makes this moment all too endearing for me."

  
The loud thump of the music from outside of the room he'd locked them in echoed in her veins, keeping up with her nervous pulse. The rushing of blood beneath her skin would of course only entice and excite him more. It made her bite her lower lip, shaking, fangs elongated as she first tried threatening him when he'd lured her away from the crowd.

  
A small tear forming at the corner of her eye. He gently thumbed the tear away without hesitation, then gave her a kind smile. Endearing. Charming in any other situation. The type of personality that brought her close to him in the first place, only to realize he had underhanded intentions (and only someone like Dorian would ever have these kind of underhanded intentions; a silent agenda only he could attend to, as she knew of no other vampire who wanted to drink the blood of his own kind). That's when she'd begun to refuse him, and that's when he'd begun to make sure that before the night was over that they would be alone.

  
"I can't kill you," Dorian said. His voice was calm. "Even if I did, I wouldn't need justification. Pity from Elysia grants me that much."

  
" _Don't_ ," she finally spoke, her voice rough. "Please don't."

  
"I'm not fond of killing. Would you believe that?"

  
She swallowed harshly. She didn't know what to say in response to that.

  
Seeing as she had no room for reply, Dorian finally leaned forward, breaking the distance between them. She wanted to run. She wanted to scream. She reached out with her mind many times to her drudges; to try and warn either of them or give them an idea that she needed help. She tried reaching her friends in the club with her and yet, it was impossible. She suspected perhaps a Tego charm, but she knew it wasn't even close to that; it was because she was scared. After all these years of feeling like a woman who could make an entire crowd of people bow to her feet, for once, she's scared. Scared that she might not live tonight. That she might not live to see her drudges again, or the friends that brought her here in the first place.

  
Nothing could have stopped Dorian right then and there from nuzzling his face in her neck and biting down without even the slightest hint of restraint.   
  
  
He didn't need restraint. Not when you're an outcast that hardly anyone cared about anymore. Though she often heard Dorian's name being whispered among Elysia, it was rare when he was brought up in happy times.

  
The thought of that almost made her pity him.

  
The way he drank was like a savage seeing a plate full of food before his eyes after months of digging through the garbage to sustain himself. He was an animal. He was a monster. He was the reason Elysia had a bad name. She didn't cry out at first; no, she's already been through the bite to make her be reborn as a vampire, but this was different. Her creator was much more caring in the process, but Dorian...

  
Dorian was feeding. This wasn't meant to be gentle. This was meant to put a meal in his stomach.

  
Mouthfuls of blood every second, his teeth clamping down so hard that it made the bite excruciating to sit through, and she was a complete total mess. The blood was dripping down her neck and the front of her dress. It became hard to sit still, and eventually those whimpers became amplified. The music outside was loud enough, so if her screaming wasn't enough to make her other vampire friends know she was here, then the scent would. It wouldn't be long until they were found but she was sure Dorian would be gone by then.

  
"S...Stop..." She muttered weakly, trying to pull away but the second his hand reached up to grasp her wrist tightly and squeeze it gave any type of warning, she knew what was best for her.

  
To sit still and pray Dorian didn't have it in him to kill that night.  
  
  
But she knew she wouldn't be going anywhere when he roughly pushed her onto his back, holding her neck down cruelly with a rough push. 

  
It was scary to think she might die to the most disgusting man known in Elysia.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened.


End file.
